Reid has an episode
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Reid believes Hotch is out to kill him and kidnaps Lila to protect himself
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid believed that Hotch had a secret monitoring device implanted in his head and was trying to control him and his behavior. Reid was sitting in his apartment looking at a large kitchen knife which he had in his hand. He thought about bringing it to work and stabbing Hotch with it. Then he though about turning the knife on himself. After being deep in thought, Reid decided he would have to warn people about Hotch and his sinister motives.

He first went to JJ apartment but she wasn't home. He then went to Emily's apartment. She was surprised to see him. It was early Sunday morning.

"Hotch has implanted a monitoring device in my head Emily. He's controlling my thoughts and actions. I have to escape from him."

"Reid, you're acting crazy."

"You don't believe me, do you…?

Before she could respond, police sirens could be heard. Reid quickly got up and ran out of her apartment and down a flight of stairs. He got into his vehicle and drove off very quickly.

"They are coming to get me… They are coming to get me…

A year later

Lila Archer took the stand in the federal courtroom. The trial of former FBI Agent Spencer Reid was in full swing. She hadn't seen him since he ran away from her.

"Tell us, Ms. Archer what happened the day of Monday, August 21st." said federal prosecutor Marvin Hamon.

"I was picking up my daughter from day-care and I was shocked to see him walking hand in hand with my daughter. She was sobbing. I didn't know that he'd terrorized Amanda and terrorized the kids in the daycare. He didn't say anything as my daughter got into the car but once she was in the car, he got into the car pulled a gun on me and told me drive."

"Can you tell us who he is?"

"Yes, Spencer Reid, the man sitting at the table." Said Lila pointing at Reid.

The federal prosecutor looked at Reid and then at the jury.

"Let the record show, that Ms. Archer identified Spencer Reid as the man that kidnapped her and her daughter."

"How old is your daughter Ms. Archer?"

"Hannah is three years old."

"Tell us what happened next."

"I was forced to drive to a shopping center outside of Washington D.C. where he forced me and Hannah into another car and forced me to drive the car. It was about 4:00 p.m. at that point. He brought something to eat so we didn't stop except for gas and bathroom breaks. "

"And what did he bring?"

"Cheeseburgers, fries, milkshakes, not exactly healthy food."

"Did you eat the food?"

"Had no choice. He went ballistic when I told him that I normally don't eat this food

I very rarely served it to Hannah."

"He started yelling and screaming and then took a large hunting type knife that he had underneath the seat and put it on my chin. He then said, "You are under the influence of the man. Hannah started crying."

The prosecutor showed her a knife that looked similar and Lila nodded that this was the hunting knife that Reid threatened her with.

It was about 4:00 a.m. and Lila had been on the road for nearly twelve hours. She was physically as well as mentally exhausted. Hannah had fallen asleep in the backseat.

Reid had forced her to drive down I-95 south until they got to Jacksonville. She was then forced to drive west on I-10. They were outside of Jacksonville and were driving through the industrial part of Jacksonville. Finally Reid allowed Lila to stop the car after she ran off the road and almost lost control of the car. She demanded that he allow her to stop. . They got off at the exit for Raiford Prison ironically. Reid tied Lila to the front seat, got into the car and then drove. Lila was so tired that she fell asleep.

About 4 hours later she woke up. She was sitting in front of a house that looked like it was from another time period. The house was built around 1890 and had a colonial look to it. Lila had no idea where they were. The house had no TV and no computer which was very odd. Otherwise it was a normal looking house.

She went inside with her daughter and they both slept. She was too tired to try to escape at this point. She noticed on the table something that said Defuniak Springs.

Later that evening Lila woke up and saw Reid playing with her daughter. They were playing ring around the rosy He seemed to be normal but he still had a knife in one pocket and a gun in another.

Lila tried to figure out where they were. She guessed they were still in Florida. Since Reid wouldn't allow her to listen to the radio in the car and since there was no TV, she didn't know what was going on. She'd figured that someone was out looking for her.

She still was so exhausted that she went back to bed. At 1:00 a. was awaken by Reid who had gotten into bed with her and was kissing her cheeks.

"I'm doing this to protect you from the man. Hotch is the man. He's going to kill you if I don't have sex with you. He told me so."

"Please, Reid, no. I really don't want to do this."

Reid had a look on his face of someone who was half crazed. He put his hand on her chin and squeezed it. Then he took out the hunting knife and waved it around near Lila's face. He then poked the blade of the knife into her forehead.

"You have to do this Lila. Otherwise the man will kill both of us." Said Reid.

At this point, Lila gave in, fearing for her life. It was pointless to tell Reid she wasn't using birth control pills. He wasn't rational.

All this Lila had to describe to the court. Thankfully she didn't have to graphically describe or describe in detail what Reid did to her.

"He was totally out of his mind at this point. Totally."

"What happened next?"

"He went back to sleep (I couldn't sleep) and then at 6:00 a.m. he drove me and Hannah to a small airport and said we were going to Dog Island."


	2. Chapter 2

"We are going on a trip to Dog Island," said Reid.

"Dog Island. Where is that?" asked Lila.

"It's an island off the coast of Florida. We are flying there."

Lila was scared to death but could do nothing.

Reid had no difficulty getting the airplane out of the hanger. It was early morning and no one was around. They arrived in Dog Island just as the sun was coming up.

It looked very isolated and deserted. Reid got into a vehicle and drove to a house which was on the end of the Island.

Lila turned on the TV. She was mortified by what she saw.

"A category 3 hurricane is headed towards the panhandle of Florida. Maximum sustained winds are 115 mph…..

Before Lila could say anything, Reid took off running and got into the car and drove off.

The weather started getting worse and worse. Lila's cell phone didn't work. A very strong category 3 hurricane, weak category 4 hurricane was coming ashore. Finally the power went out in the house. Lila had a radio which ran on batteries. This was her only link to the outside world.

The rain was so heavy she couldn't see outside. Hannah started sobbing. All Lila could do was hold her. She went into a closet and stayed in there. Then it stopped. Lila came out of the closet and was surprised to see that the house was still intact. She was also surprised to see a plane flying towards the house. Several times Reid tried to crash the plane into the house. Then suddenly the wind and the rains started up again. Lila was horrified when she saw Reid fly right into the storm and it appeared that he'd crashed in the ocean.

The next morning the storm finally passed. Lila went outside and looked around. The few homes that were on the island had gotten some damage. When she looked out into the ocean, she saw parts of the aircraft wash ashore. It didn't surprise her. Spencer Reid was probably dead. It would be another two days before she was found.

She was shocked when she found out that Spencer Reid was in federal custody. Somehow he flew thru the eye of the storm and flew the plane to the Elgin Air Force Base where he was arrested.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid had refused to take his medication. He was very quiet when Lila had taken the stand. He tried to approach Lila as she was getting off the stand but was stopped by deputies.

"Lila, I did this for you. I'm protecting you against the man. He's going to kill you if we don't have sex? Don't you understand? He's going to kill us. He was going to kill us "

Reid wouldn't calm down so that had to remove him from the courtroom. Lila could hear him screaming that he loved her and was trying to protect her.

When Hotch had testified, they had to remove him from the courtroom again as he kept yelling that Hotch had put a GPS system in his head and was trying to control his mind. Reid had no reaction when other members of the team testified.

Reid got on the stand. He had the look of someone who was crazy.

"Hotch is the man. He put a GPS system in my head and he tries to control my brain. He was the one who told me to kidnap Lila and told me that if I didn't have sex with her, that he was going to kill both of us. . He told me that to fly to Dog Island and told me to fly into the storm. Otherwise he would kill Lila. This is all his fault. He controls my head and my mind. You can't find me guilty of anything because I'm not in control."

The jury found him not guilty by reason of insanity. He was taken to the Merrimac Mental Hospital in Washington D.C. Spencer Reid escaped and was arrested when Lila found him in her home cooking dinner. She knocked him out cold when she hit him in the head with a frying pan. Police came and so did the media. It took three or four officers to subdue Reid. They were rolling around in Lila's front yard. He was then Tased three times.

"I love you, Lila. I love you. I've come to protect you against Hotch. Hotch did this."

He escaped again and was apprehended in New Orleans when he went to see Lila who was appearing in a theatre in New Orleans.. He walked into Will's office demanding to see Lila. He was promptly arrested. Will had to use a Taser on him as he was so out of control. JJ watched with sadness from his office as Reid was taken away.

Reid was locked up where he couldn't easily escape. He screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs that he was being controlled by Hotch for hours on end. He pounded on the walls. He professed his love to Lila and accused Hotch of harming her.

About two months after Reid's last escape, he stabbed himself to death with a large kitchen knife he had stolen from the kitchen. In his suicide note, he said he couldn't take the constant voices in his head which wouldn't shut up. Sadly, what he had feared the most came to being. He had inherited his mother's mental illness.

Lila's reaction to his death was rather mixed. She didn't have to worry about him showing up again. It was the mental illness which has caused him to kidnap her and force her to have sex with him. The mental illness had caused him to get on an airplane during a hurricane and ride into it Interesting enough what she thought was the plane wreckage wasn't the airplane Reid stole but an aircraft which had been stored in Ft. Walton Beach. The storm was so intense that the plane broke into pieces and ended up in the ocean where it washed ashore at Dog Island. The Spencer Reid she first met was nothing like the Spencer Reid she encountered two years ago.

William Reid had tears in his eyes as he visited his son's grave in Las Vegas. If he had known that his son was suffering from mental illness, he might have been able to help him. William Reid was torturing himself because nothing he could have done would have prevented the mental illness that his son had.

Lila was standing at a distance from William Reid. She waited till he left and then brought some flowers to Reid's grave. She then left.

The End


End file.
